Recently, inertial force sensors such as small angular velocity sensors and acceleration velocity sensors, which are to be mounted on portable terminals such as digital cameras, portable telephones, and portable game machines, or on vehicles, have been popularized. A general configuration of an inertial force sensor includes a sensor element for detecting inertial force and a substrate provided with wiring or the like, which are incorporated into one package. The sensor element includes a weight part attached to a support part via a beam part, and detects magnitude of inertial force by measuring a displacement amount of the weight part by a piezo element provided to the beam part. A configuration in which this sensor element is allowed to adhere to a substrate directly or with a lower lid interposed therebetween by using with an elastic adhesive (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).